I worry
by onlyavampire
Summary: If Edward ever came back I would have a hard time not shooting him." Charlie watches Bella fall apart when Edward leaves. How do you fix a broken heart?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the world in which they move around in. I only tinker with them for my own amusement.

* * *

**I worry**

Bella sat down at after placing the bowl of spaghetti on the table. She watched me take a bite and then picked at her spaghetti. I was worried about her in almost every way. The way she picked at her food and hardly ate. She was always thin but now she looked like a skeleton; of the girl she used to be. If Edward ever came back I would have a very hard time not shooting him. I worried about the way she never smiled. How she would double over in pain when I would say something he said. The way she tried to make everything look alright. The way she fell into pieces. I worried about how she forgot all of her other friends. I worried about her and fact that I couldn't do anything to help her.

I knew I should talk to her and tell her…. tell her what. Tell her I love her, she knew that. She didn't like discussing her feelings or emotions. She was a lot like me in that way. I could tell her that Edward was a loser and a moron and didn't deserve her sorrow. She wouldn't like me saying that. I could tell her that if Edward ever came back, I would shoot him. Again I don't think that she would like that idea.

"Bella I…" I let it die. I had no idea what to say. Maybe Renee could have taken better care of her. She could have helped Bella get over him.

"Dad" she answered, not making eye contact.

"Uh… taste good."

"Thanks." She said before continuing to pick at her food.

"Welcome." She gave a quick nod show she heard me. I looked at her, she had black lines under her eyes from the little sleep she had been getting. I would go to bed and listen to her cry herself asleep, not knowing what to do. I would lie down and listen to her cry. It had been a week since Renee left to take her. Bella threw a fit! I wonder if she would be better with her than her in this rainy town. Bella had said she wanted to stay, but she seemed so hurt…

We ate in silence for the rest of the meal. After we were done she washed the dishes and told me to go watch the game.

"Would you like to watch it with me, I could record it and we could find something else." I offered.

"I have some homework I need get to." She said. The words were forced like it hurt to talk at all.

"Okay." I watched her slowly walk up to her room. I felt bad but didn't know what to do.

The game was good but I couldn't get myself into it. My thoughts were on Bella and how I could help her. After the game she trudged down stairs in her Pajamas and said good night. I looked at the clock and it was barely eight. I said goodnight and flipped through the channels. I should be happy to have a teenage daughter who would want to go to bed early and not stay up and partying. I would be happy if I didn't know the reason why and the hurt that caused it.

* * *

I walked into her room the lights were off and she was asleep on her bed. A wave of relief went threw me when I realized that she wasn't crying now. I smiled and shut the door as quietly as possible. I got ready for bed and then headed to my room. It was the same as it had been before Renee had left. I hoped that she would come back and realize how much I still loved her then. I still love her now but… She's happy. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The screams woke me. It was the middle of the night I heard a blood piercing scream coming from Bella's room. I ran as quickly as I could to her room stopping only to grab a broom so I could attack anything that got in my way. I shoved open her room to find her still screaming. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella, Bella sweetie what's wrong." I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I…. It…. It… Ed…Ed… Ed… ward." She sobbed putting her head on my shoulder. "I… I… I…"

"Shh… it's okay, it's okay." She continued to sob. I held her tight not knowing what to do. After about a half hour the sobs finally stopped and were replaced by quietly intakes of breath. I think she would have still cried but lost the voice to do it for a moment. I comforted her and held her in my arms.

"I'm… I'm… I'm… Sorry d… d… d… dad… I… I… I… had a bad dream… um… um… that's all just a bad… dream…"

I patted her on her back.

I don't know how long it really took but she finally fell asleep in my arms. I set her on the bed and then covered her up with the old worn quilt. As she slept she looked so peaceful and undisturbed. I sat down on the old rocking chair and watched. Every once and while she would say his name. I have never hated one more than him.

**Authors note:**

I was mad at Charlie for being such a butt to Edward. To get over my anger I decided to take a look at New Moon from his point. Now I can somewhat understand why he is so reluctant to like Edward. Many many thanks to my wonderful Beta – foreveryourvampireman (she is the bestest)


End file.
